


Hyunjeong- Christmas

by Dorithecat0325



Series: Stray kids oneshots [11]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Hyunjeong, M/M, hyunin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorithecat0325/pseuds/Dorithecat0325
Summary: Hyunjin struggles to find a present for Jeongin
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Stray kids oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206548
Kudos: 6





	Hyunjeong- Christmas

Ship- Hyunjin X Jeongin  
-Short Fluff

—————————-

Stray Kids were setting up for Christmas. It was currently Christmas Eve and all the members were at around the TV having a Nativity movie marathon.  
Everyone apart from Hyunjin. He was in his shared room freaking out, he still needed to get Jeongin a Christmas present.  
Lying on his bed in frustration and scrolling through different shopping sites on Hyunjin he sighed and gave up.

He trudged into the living room seeing all of the members bundle and cosy as their eyes were fixed on the TV.

Minho and Jisung sat in front of the sofa, Jisung Between Minho's legs with a blanket wrapped around them, a position the couple found themselves in a lot. Chan and Changbin were sat on the left hand side slouched down, and Felix and seungmin were cuddled up to each other in the middle. This left Jeongin on the edge who had noticed Hyunjin enter.

"Jinnie!" Jeongin smiled and motioned to sit next to him. The older smiled back and quickly walked over to Jeongin and swiftly picked him up and placed him on his lap. The younger squeaked at the motion.

Hyunjin put the thought of the present to the back of his head and focused on Mr Poppy trying to get a deathslide into the play.

—-short time skip ——

The members were currently watching the end of the second nativity and figuring out what food to eat.  
Jeongin's was nestled on hyunjins lap as he played with his boyfriends hand and the rings on his finger.  
The chatter grew louder and Felix decided to annoy Seungmin with his cute little song of 'Hey seungmin will you touch me, I feel so soft and fluffy'  
Felix continued to sing the song before Seungmin had enough and pushed his Hyung away.

The song gave Hyunjin an idea.... a plushie... the younger loved soft and fluffy things,especially the blanket Hyunjin had brought him on his birthday that year.  
Picking Jeongin up and placing him on the sofa as he stood he rushed to his laptop in his room to find the gift.

Jeongin was confused at the boys sudden movement but shook it off as he thought his boyfriend must've just needed the toilet. He went to help chan sort out some food in the kitchen.

"Hey Channie!" The maknae smiled to his Hyung.

Chan rolled his eyes at the fact the younger neglected to use honorifics once again.  
"Hey Innie" chan ruffled his hair.

"Want to help slice the pizza?" Chan asked as he grabbed the pizza slicer.

Jeongin smiled brightly, "Sure!" 

Whilst Jeongin was helping out Chan, Hyunjin was currently rushing through Amazon to find a same day delivery on the present for Jeongin. After about 5 minutes the boy luckily found one. Quickly clicking buy, the boy let out a deep sigh of relief. As he did so there was a knock at the door and Jeongin shuffle in.

"Oh hey baby" Hyunjin smiled and stood up and wrapped his arms around Jeongin's waist.  
"Hi!" Jeongin smiled and gave hyunjin a kiss,pulling away before his boyfriend could even think about deepening the kiss.  
Hyunjin pouted slightly but picked up Jeongin and threw him over his shoulder.

"AHHHHH Hyung!!" Jeongin squeaked out and Hyunjin carried him back into the other room to grab food.

The other members paid no mind at the scream knowing it was nothing serious.

——— next day——

8:00am

Felix and Jisung had woken up and were currently blasting Christmas songs around the dorm to make sure everyone was awake to exchange presents.

"Ugh... babe seriously.. I just want sleep" Minho grumbled as he walked in.

Jisung giggled..."but it's Christmas!!" Jisung shouted as Felix and him started running around. Jeongin soon came out pulling Hyunjin with him.

"Presents! Presents! Presents!" Jeongin started chanted. It wasn't long before Felix and Jisung joined in.

Minho groaned again and flopped onto the sofa. Hyunjin followed quickly.  
"Why are our boyfriends so loud" Hyunjin muttered to Minho as the chanting continued.

Suddenly the chant came to a halt as Chan entered the room.  
"Hey Channie Hyung" Jeongin smiled innocently.

Chan smiled back "soo who wants presents??"

The younger members all cheered and rushed over to the Christmas tree.

They all sat in a circle. Presents in the middle.

Chan Minho,Jisung, Felix, Hyunjin, Jeongin, seungmin, Changbin. (Chan and Changbin sitting next to each other)

They all began tearing presents open and shouting thanks smiles everywhere. Felix jumping in excitement at the new switch games he got whilst Jisung's eyes glimmered at the limited edition DVD of 'Howl's Moving Castle' from Minho. (fun fact I actually want this)  
Seungmin had been gifted a Polaroid camera and some filters, Hyunjin similarly had been given some film for the camera he had recently brought. Changbin was looking through the new notebooks he had requested for his lyrics.  
Minho smiled as he read the synopsis' of the few books that he had unwrapped. Chan laughed quietly as he held in his hand a framed photo of stray kids covered in stickers and little messages from each of the members.

Whilst Hyunjin enjoyed his gift he was focused on Jeongin opening his present. The boy had already opened a couple of other gifts but had left Hyunjin's till last. Jeongin's mouth twitched up in a smiled as he felt the squishy present. As he peeled away the wrapping slowly he gasped before ripping it all away quickly and hugging the soft plushy. He was holding a large orange Fox plush which resembled the boy from the eyes to the mischievous grin it held. Jeongin's eyes met Hyunjin's and he dropped the present and jumped into Hyunjin.

"Thank you Hyung!" The boy grinned.

Hyunjin laughed and smiled, happy that Jeongin was so excited about the present.  
"I'm glad you like it! It reminded me of you and so I wanted to get it, plus if I'm away from you, you can hug it and pretend it's me. Except you don't have to worry about cutting of the blood circulation" Hyunjin added with a chuckled.

Jeongin pulled out of the hug and kissed Hyunjin deeply. Taking the older by surprised.

Remembering the others were around Hyuniin pulled away but whispered to Jeongin," we can continue later" he winked.

Jeongin blushed bright red and hid his face into his new favourite plushy.


End file.
